I'll Always Be Here For You
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Frisk wonders what would happen to her if she lost Toriel and Asgore, Sans steps in to reassure his niece that he and the others will be there for her. A thank you story for EmeraldFoxtrot33 on DA. :)


**A thank you story for EmeraldFoxtrot33 on Deviantart, who is doing a comic of "Safe With Me (Sans x Abused!Teeange!Reader)", one of my Undertale x Reader insert stories on Deviantart. :) **

**Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

**I'll Always Be Here For You**

Frisk sighed as she entered the house that belonged to her skeleton uncles, wondering where they were at the moment. Looking around, she didn't see them and decided to head up to her room to do her homework, guessing that her uncles were around.

She was about to go into her room when a hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise and whirl around to find Sans behind her and he was grinning. "Hey, kid," he said. "You weren't going to sneak in without saying 'hi', were you?"

A smile tugged at her mouth. "Of course not," she said. "I just didn't know where you were."

He cocked an eyeridge at her, noticing she seemed a bit down. "Well, here I am," he said with a grin. "Here to give you a _pick-me-up_."

With that, he scooped her up and lifted her up over his head. "Up you go!" He said in a silly voice, spinning her around.

Giggles bubbled out of Frisk as she couldn't help laughing as she was gently spun around by her dunkle. Despite the fact that she was almost eleven years old, she loved it when he would spin her around and lift her over his head as it would make her laugh and she'd marvel at how he could pick her up with ease, though she guessed that all monsters were naturally strong.

Feeling Sans stop spinning her, she held onto him as she tried to regain her balance while still giggling, hugging her dunkle, who hugged her back with a smile. "That's better," he said, playfully yet gently pinching the girl's right cheek. "Though, what was making you frown?"

Frisk sighed. "It's silly," she said softly.

"Not if it's got you worried," he countered gently, tilting her chin up gently with one hand so that she was looking at him. "Come on, kiddo. Tell good old Dunkle Sans what's worrying you."

The girl was quiet a moment before she hugged him, burying her face into the fluff of the hood of his jacket. Sans held her, knowing now that something had really bugged his favorite human niece. He didn't see any bruises, so he ruled out bullies. After a bit, Frisk spoke.

"Our teacher was reading us a story today about a girl who lost her parents and went to go live with an aunt of hers," she said. "And then she mentioned how she had lost her parents when she was little and lived with her grandparents until she graduated college."

The joke-loving skeleton was quiet, knowing that what Frisk was saying was leading up to what was bothering her, though he could now guess what had her so worried.

Frisk sighed. "I began wondering what would happen if I lost Mom and Dad," she said, referring to her goat parents. "Where would I go?"

Sans held his niece comfortingly. "Kiddo, I doubt you'll ever lose your mom and dad," he said reassuringly. "Toriel and Asgore will never leave you."

"I know that," she said. "But...what if...what if they die one day? What will happen to me?"

The skeleton was quiet a moment before deciding to tell her something. "Kiddo, when Toriel and Asgore adopted you as their kid, they asked a few of us to sign papers too," he said. "Papers that listed the people who your parents trust to take care of you should something happen to them."

Frisk looked up at him. "They did?" She asked.

Sans nodded. "Paps and I would take you in and if anything happened to us, Undyne and Alphys would step in, and so on with the whole family," he said. "We vowed that we would never let you be taken away from us and Toriel and Asgore wanted you to always have a family member who'd take care of you."

The child looked at him. "All of you would step in?" She asked.

"Of course, kiddo," he said. "You're our niece after all and we love you."

She smiled at that, knowing that her whole family loved her very much and hearing that her parents had asked family members to step in if anything happened to them made her feel better. Sans smiled at seeing his niece smile. "Kiddo, one thing I want you to always remember," he said. "I'll always be here for you. The promise I made to Toriel all the time ago still stands today."

Frisk sniffled a little, looking up at her dunkle. "What promise was that?" She asked, knowing that he didn't like to make a lot of promises.

Sans took a seat on the floor and let Frisk climb into his lab. "Well, not long after you fell into the Underground, I visited Toriel to tell her some more jokes and puns to make her laugh. She was there waiting for me and I was surprised to learn she had taken you in, but she told me that she was scared that you would want to leave and if you ran into Asgore or the others, you'd be hurt," he said. "She begged me to keep an eye on you and I promised her that I'd always be there for you and her both. Now, you know me and how I feel about promises, but...I couldn't say 'no' to my best friend."

The girl smiled and hugged him. "And you kept that promise," she said before looking unsure. "Do you...regret it? If you could go back in time, would you have told her 'no'?"

Sans grinned. "Nah," he said. "I don't regret it and I would have still told her 'yes'," he said.

The brown-haired child grinned and leaned her head against her dunkle's chest, hearing his heartbeat. "Why did you tell Mom 'yes'?" She asked curiously.

Smirking, the skeleton activated his telekinesis, catching Frisk in it and playfully making her float upside down, making her giggle as she knew he was only messing around with her. "Well, far be it from me to refuse a request from the queen," he said. "Plus...when she talked about you, I could see why she wanted you to stay with her. She really thought of you as her kid back then and would have protected you if anyone had dared tried to hurt you. Plus, she felt you would be the one to help us get free and she knew you wouldn't have been able to make the journey on your own. So in a way, she asked me to guard you and keep you safe, like how a queen would ask a knight to guard her family."

Frisk smiled, feeling better. "And you did," she said. "You were there for me and helped me to help the other monsters see that we didn't have to fight."

"Well, that was mostly you, kid, but I was there to keep you safe," he said. "And I always will be. No matter where life takes you when you get older or if anything does happen, I'll always be here for you, Frisk. And that's a promise that I'll never break to you."

Getting some tears in her eyes, the child hugged him. "I'm lucky to have such a cool and amazing dunkle like you, Dunkle Sans," she said. "You're like a second dad to me."

Chuckling, Sans gently tickled her neck, making her giggle a bit before he stopped, smiling at seeing her smile. "Okay, now that we've got those worries gone, you have any homework?" He asked.

"Just a little," she said.

She gasped in surprise when Sans' telekinesis wrapped around her, but this time, he placed her on his back, smiling up at her. "Okay then," he said. "Let's see if we can race through that homework."

With that, he gave off a neigh and pretended to be a horse, making the child laugh as he ran down the hall playfully, smirking at hearing his niece laughing as they messed around.

* * *

**I just love family moments. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
